


[盾冬]断想

by BEHEOE



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEHEOE/pseuds/BEHEOE
Summary: 队123和复3的盾冬碎片式同人，有性无描写分级不知道选T还是M合适，还是T吧。





	[盾冬]断想

**Author's Note:**

> 队123和复3的盾冬碎片式同人，有性无描写分级不知道选T还是M合适，还是T吧。

1.什么能让你开心

“什么能让你开心？”山姆问他，“我不知道”史蒂夫这样回答道。

开心曾经意味着，巴基看到他时露出的明媚笑脸，在他还是小个子时搭在他肩膀的手臂，因为没有钱而饿肚子时偷偷塞给他的零食，以及肌肤相贴时鲜明的触觉……

巴基像是一团在史蒂夫生命中熊熊燃烧的火焰，温暖了他的整个前半生，却在某一天倏然熄灭。从此“开心”对于史蒂夫来说只是一个普通的英文词汇，他感受不到了。

 

2.美梦

史蒂夫已经醒了，但他难得地没有立刻起床去跑步，而是继续留在床上，进行一项他已经很久没有做过的活动。美国队长有常人四倍的自制力，所以他总能控制住那些普通人无法自制的欲念，不过现在他想放任一下自己，因为他做了个梦。

梦里还是四十年代的模样，在那场可怕战争的间隙，所有人为他的成功营救而欢庆，拥挤的小酒馆人声鼎沸，巴基却紧锁眉头，微微抿着嘴看起来很不高兴。史蒂夫知道为什么，他刚刚才答应了一位美丽女士的邀请，他只是忽然想要巴基也体会一下当他看到巴基和每一个漂亮女孩儿约会时他的心情——深刻地。巴基拽着他匆匆挤过人群，走到外面荒无人烟的小径，四周没有照明，但史蒂夫看得清巴基的表情，月光在他脸上洒下了一层冰凉的温度。

巴基凝视着他欲言又止，史蒂夫耐心地等待着。两人间的时间仿佛陷入了凝滞，最终巴基似乎放弃了用语言来沟通的企图，像只莽撞的小兽一样用自己的嘴唇撞上史蒂夫的，又迅速地离开。史蒂夫想这绝不是巴基平日里的水平，他听过很多姑娘夸巴基人帅嘴甜吻技高，每每史蒂夫都在想为什么我每天和巴基形影不离，这件事却只能从别人口中得知。

巴基低着头，史蒂夫看不到他的表情了，但从他的表现来看他似乎是在懊悔。史蒂夫不希望巴基懊悔，哪怕那只是一个根本算不上吻的碰触，也足够他心跳瞬间加速，他已经等这一刻很久很久了。

突然地，似是终于下定了某种决心，巴基在他面前跪下，双手急切地解着史蒂夫并不复杂的裤腰，但微微的颤抖还是使他多费了一些时间才解开，然后他迅速地将唇凑了上去——“巴基！”史蒂夫抓住他的胳膊试图阻止他，可巴基充耳不闻，史蒂夫只好用了些蛮力，把巴基半拽了起来。“巴基，为什么要这样做？”巴基抬起头，这时史蒂夫才看到巴基的表情——咬紧的下唇，湿濛濛的双眼，像是马上就要哭出来似的。“你爱我。”他没有用疑问句，巴基就真的憋着嘴哭了出来，多年掩藏的秘密终于承受不住心的悸动，随着泪水汹涌而出，无声无息却抑制不住。史蒂夫将巴基揽在怀里紧紧抱住：“我也爱你。”

 

史蒂夫在床上急促地喘息着。后来他们回了自己的帐篷，在私密的空间里尽情感受着彼此的美好，那些画面无论在梦中还是现实里都同样记忆犹新。史蒂夫加快抚慰自己的速度，巴基的每一丝声音和触碰都生动而鲜明，就着梦里的甜蜜，史蒂夫释放了自己。

 

这是一个和平时没有任何区别的清晨，冰冷、寂静、缺乏归属感，因为史蒂夫知道，他的巴基，再也回不来了。

 

3.你一辈子都认识我

“你认识我。”史蒂夫笃定地说，如同当初道破巴基的秘密，但这次巴基激烈地否认了。没关系，史蒂夫毫不气馁：“你一辈子都认识我。”他会将这句话贯彻到底，因为他们约好了，陪伴彼此直到世界终结。

 

4.平静生活

尽管史蒂夫仍然没有摆脱通缉犯的身份，尽管世界各地仍然时时有邪恶势力叫嚣，尽管动辄几天甚至几个月的任务让人的身体疲惫不堪，但史蒂夫内心却感到前所未有的宁静。他有可以回去的地方了，那个地方有巴基。虽然巴基依然在沉睡着，但每每望向巴基平静的睡颜史蒂夫都会心生希望，他们跨越了时间的桎梏再一次相遇，他想，一定再过不久，巴基就会醒来，没有九头蛇刻在他脑子里的印记，只是完完整整的巴基，然后他们就终于可以享受曾经在战时炮火轰鸣下期待过的平静生活。

 

5.很多时间

巴基醒了，史蒂夫难掩兴奋。巴基略带好奇地看着史蒂夫棕色的头发，说：“我差点认不出你了。”史蒂夫低头腼腆地笑：“你总会认出我的。”

这天史蒂夫刚忙完任务，急匆匆地跑去瓦坎达看望巴基，巴基穿了一身极具当地风情的装束，深红色的长袍，头发在脑后绾了个团，脸颊比起之前的凹陷似乎丰润了不少。史蒂夫几乎是以跑的速度把巴基撞了个满怀，巴基微笑着踉跄后退了两步，他似乎完全理解史蒂夫的急切，手掌在史蒂夫后背上下摩挲着，安慰他“别急，我们还有很多时间”，史蒂夫的焦虑因此而得到缓解。

在经过七十多年的分离之后，史蒂夫终于又一次拥有了许多可以和巴基在一起的时间，他格外珍惜。

 

6.“啪”

“啪”——响指的声音，史蒂夫的世界毁灭了。

 

7.十年一觉

最近史蒂夫总是做很多梦，关于巴基的，似乎是他的神经已经承受不起再一次失去巴基，只有每夜每夜梦到巴基才能得以维持继续活下去的动力。

有一次史蒂夫梦到他和巴基其实并不是真正的史蒂夫和巴基，而只是扮演了名为史蒂夫和巴基的两个青年人，在剧情中上演了轰轰烈烈的爱情故事，但即使时间再久，也终究是剧中的角色，待故事结束时，就收拾行囊，奔往另一个剧场。

十年一觉，醒后各归。

 

…………

…………

 

还好是梦。

 

8.平行世界

复仇者们穿行在量子世界中寻找着拯救世界的机会，史蒂夫来到了另一个他和巴基所在的世界，几乎与他们本来就在的那个世界一模一样——巴基掉下了火车，他撞向了冰川，七十年后在不属于他们的时代各自醒来，重新相遇，历经艰辛，终于再次并肩作战——只除了他们从未说爱。

小酒馆内还是一样的热闹，巴基抿紧嘴唇瞪视着刚才离去的美丽女士，史蒂夫拍拍他的肩膀，用半真半假的语气调笑道：“也许她有朋友可以介绍给你。”巴基看着史蒂夫的背影却没有跟上去，他低着头陷入了沉思。几分钟后，他像是想通了，脸上的表情既轻松又悲伤，他向史蒂夫的方向深深望了一眼，然后转身悄无声息地离开。

这个世界的史蒂夫失去了道破巴基秘密的契机，于是只能收拾好自己游移不定的猜测，假装是自己会错了意。

史蒂夫轻声地说：“史蒂夫，你是我见过最傻的人。”

 

 

 


End file.
